Sagas
The Sagas of the manga series Gamaran. First Round Saga Introduction Arc Gama meets with Naoyoshi and decides to join the Unabara Grand Tournament as a representative of the Ogame School. After making it to Jouka, Gama is entered and then notified about how he will be facing against in the first round. *Chapters 2 (1-2) Tengen School Arc Gama faces against the Tengen School on the first day that the tournament begins. *Chapters 5 (3-7) Nakaizumi School Arc After facing against the Tengen School, Gama has an incounter with Nakaizumi Arata and his crazy arrows. *Chapters 5 (8-12) Kyousen School Arc Days after recovering from his battles with the Tengen School and the Nakaizumi School, Gama faces against three members of the Kyousen School. Days later, Gama faces against Sakon to decide who will win the first round. *Chapters 10 (13-22) Post Round One Arc After winning the first round, Gama is forced by Iori to learn the final technique of the Ikazuchi Kata. Later, Zenmaru and Shinnojou saves Naoyoshi's life and then joins the tournament. *Chapters 4 (23-26) Second Round Saga Second Round Arc Sometime later, Gama arrives back to Naoyoshi and helps to the castle. After finding out how the second round will be gone, Gama and the others are attacks by Jaki and Katorou after leaving the castle. *Chapters 5 (27-31) Tamagakushi School Arc After Gama finish defeating Jaki and Katorou, Gama and the others are attacked by the Tamagakushi School. While Zenmaru and Shinnojou face the others, Gama protect Naoysohi from Muraku and Sanzou. *Chapters 7 (32-38) Shinnojou's Revenge Arc After a day of resting, Gama and the rest are guided to their opponent by Ranmaru. When they run in the Souen School, Shinnojou takes of Misaku to get revenge on what Misaku did to him. *Chapters 5 (39-43) Myoujin School Arc When Gama, Zenmaru, and Naoyoshi get to the location, they are greeted by the Myoujin School. Gama and Zenmaru then face against the Myoujin School in a one-on-one fight, until Shinnojou and Iori show up. *Chapters 15 (44-58) Muhou Invasion Arc After the Ogame School defeats the Myoujin School, they are suddenly attacked by the Muhou School. Gama and Zenmaru then take Naoyoshi and run, while Iori and Shinnojou deal with the one their. *Chapters 8 (59-66) Training Saga Juuren Village Arc After being defeating by the Muhou School, Gama, Zenmaru, Shinnojou, and Iori head back to the Ogame Dojo. The Ogame School then heads to Juuren Village to train Gama and Zenmaru. Later. Iori and Shinnojou face each other to see who will be the next leader of the Ogame School. *Chapters 13 (67-79) Iori Invasion Arc Day later, Iori enters the Muhou School base to talks with Jinsuke about the Ogame School getting stronger in a year. *Chapters 5 (80-84) Year Later Arc A year later after training, the Ogame School is attack by Muhou Soldiers. Later, Jinsuke arrives at Juuren Village and informs then that their plans are almost finished. *Chapters 6 (85-91) Journey to Jouka Saga 47 Corps Arc Days later while heading to Jouka, Gama and Kashitarou are seperated from Shinnojou and Zenmaru. Gama then faces off against the 47 corps and their leader, Kibe Ryuuhou. *Chapters 12 (92-103) Ayanaka Forest Arc After being seperated from Gama and Kashitarou, Shinnojou and Zenmaru travel through the Ayanaka Forest. Later the are attacked by Omiya Banri, Kuryuu Ango, Hanamura Riichirou and their troops, and then saved by Iori, Kizaki, and Arata. *Chapters 8 (104-111) Eastern Gate Arc After everyone makes it to Jouka, Gama along with Iori, Shinnojou, Zenmaru, Kashitarou, and Arata attack the eastern gate. Later, Gama faces against Riko who stands in their way. *Chapters 9 (112- 120) Personal Corps Saga Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc When they break through the Eastern Gate, Zenmaru runs away after getting into an arguement with the others, and incounters Kiyomori. Later, Kashitarou shows up and faces Kiyomori after Zenmaru loses. *Chapters 9 (121-129) Front Gate Arc After fight finding out that a member of the personal corps is heading to the front gate, Iori dashes to head Kamedenbou and Kizaki. When he gets their, Iori battles against Tsurumaru. *Chapters 4 (130-133) Toudou's Revenge Arc When Riichirou is killed, Toudou heads to where Jinsuke is to avenge his master's death. *Chapters 3 (134-136) Matsumoto Muraku Arc A day later while Arata, Manjirou, and Shinnojou are out looking for the others, Gama, Zenmaru and Kashitarou are attacked. Later, Gama faces against Matsumoto Muraku when he shows up to face Gama. *Chapters 10 (137-146) Arimaru Arc The next day, the Ogame Shool and their allies head to the next gate and find out that Tsukikage is letting them pass through and that he is shogunate spy. Later while they are heading to the next gate, they comes across a sandy area and Arimaru who is able to fight perfectly in that area. *Chapters 8 (147-154) Grudge Saga Final Assault Arc The Ogame School and their allies break throught the final gate but are confronted by Toujou and his disciple Eima. Gama then confront Eima who hold a grudge against Gama from killed Maki. Later Gama remembers the evens that had happened 6 years ago when his father betrayed the Ogame School. *Chapters 8 (155-162) Omiya Banri Arc Later, Shinnojou and Zenmaru seperated from the others and are confronted by Omiya Banri. Shinnojou then challenges Banri, while Zenmaru takes on the soldiers that were chasing them. *Chapters 4 (163-166) Kannari School Arc Elsewhere, Kamedenbou and Kizaki seperated from the others and are surrounded. When Shimon shows up, Kizaki reveals that Shimon was his former student. Kizaki then faces off against Shimon. *Chapters 5 (167-171) Honmaru Saga Shogunate Attack Arc Gama continues his battle against Toujou. Toujou then reveals that Gama possesses that Eyes of Divine Sight. Later when the Shogunate soldiers attack, Toujou reveals what the shogunates plan is and tells Gama to head to were his friend is. *Chapters 3 (172-174) Rescue Riko Arc After the Shogunate attacks, Iori along with Manjirou head to Riko is being held. Later after getting to were Riko is, Iori is challenged by Kuryuu Ango. *Chapters 4 (175-178) Itou Ranmaru Arc When Gama makes it to Naoyoshi's location, Gama is challenged by Ranmaru. At the sametime, Kai is confronted Mario for being a traitor and faces him, as Zenmaru watches the battle. *Chapters 8 (179-186) Muhou Strongest Arc Later, Iori makes it to Jinsuke location and challenges him to a battle. While at the same time, Zenmaru faces against Mario after Mario defeats his brother. *Chapter 5 (187-192) Conclusion Arc Later, Gama confronts his father. Days later, we find out what happened to most of the characters in the series. *Chapter 2 (193-194) Category:Saga Category:List